Typhoon Release (Chix)
|image=Nature Icon Typhoon.svg |unnamed=Yes |kanji=颱遁 |romaji=Taiton |viz manga=Typhoon Style |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is an advanced nature that derives its roots from the art of Wind Release. Dating back many years, many have concluded that the kekkei genkai is an evolved form of the style that utilizes air. Overview Akin to its parent nature, Typhoon Release is a rarity amongst the shinobi lands. Few manage to acquire it and even fewer manage to master it. Typhoon Release undoubtedly has innate power, but this power can be very dangerous if uncontrolled. Users of this nature have been sought out for many generations due to the power they possess: the ability to bring forth the deaths of many by laying waste to one's surroundings. Many have sought to control this potential, including the users of this nature themselves. Typhoon Release, as mentioned before, is a "cut above" garden variety Wind Release. Users of Typhoon Release can summon forth windstorms as easily as a wind release user can conjure up a breeze. Storms of great magnitude are within easy reach of a Typhoon users capabilities. Their wind gusts are extremely powerful, capable of moving large entities and blowing out great infernos. These entities would include giant summons, tailed beasts and large absolute defenses, such as Susanoo. The range of Typhoon Release can span entire islands and small nations. However, Typhoon Release is not all about the big battles of scale. Typhoon Release, presumably due to having evolved from the wind style, is capable of extreme acts of precision and sharpness. Blades forged with Typhoon Release are known to be the sharpest around, capable of cutting through even the greatest of defenses. Typhoon Release users can create needles that can travel miles before piercing their targets. Typhoon users can rip apart human parts without much exertion. Typhoon Release chakra, when compressed, is capable of feats surpassing normal wind release. This allows Typhoon Release users to easily combat normal fire release users as well as stand against its kekkei genkai variants. This kekkei genkai has proven again and again to be not only powerful but adaptable as well. Its abilities can be utilized similarly to any wind release style. In fact, users of Typhoon usually layer their wind release techniques with Typhoon for more power and precision. Typhoon Release can be very draining when unmastered, as with a lot of kekkei genkai. Also, despite having evolved from Wind Release, displays a weakness to Lightning Release. Sasuke Uchiha managed to defeat a Typhoon user this way. However this weakness can be mitigated by masters of the style. Without proper training, Typhoon Release can be a danger to not only the user but to everything around them for miles. But when properly mastered, it can become a destructive force, worthy of its reputation across the lands. Those who utilize it have a constant battle trying to control how much power they want to use. If too much power is used, they might be saying goodbye to everything around them. Innocents can often become victims of Typhoon Release if not used carefully and correctly. Trivia *This nature is an adaption of the nature explored in . It finds its basis from there. *The author purposely left out any nature combination possibilities for Typhoon Release. References